Turtles Plus Pain Killers Equals Snuggles
by DragonKin Myrna
Summary: Title is self explanatory. The guys go out, they get beat up and then a friend gives them something for pain which leads to some snuggle time and some black mail worthy photos.
1. Chapter 1

Turtles Plus Pain Killers Equals Snuggles

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the turtles, just Annie my OC.

For all of you who are wondering Annie is my OC and there will be a FanFic introducing her very soon.

* * *

The once peaceful tranquility of the Lair was shattered as the doors to the elevator burst open. Four humanoid turtles, one being supported in between two of them, stumbled into the lair.

"Mikey, go set up a cot in my lab and get the medical kit ready then go get Master Splinter. Raph help me get Leo into the lab, carefully" Donnie barked out instructions with an air of command he rarely used. Thanks to that rare use it had his siblings hopping, Mikey bolted for the lab and flung the doors wide open before setting up a cot plus the medical kit. Raph and Donnie had just reached the lab when the green and orange blur that was Mikey headed for their sensei's room.

"I will never understand how he can still have that much energy after a fight like that, and against Shredder no less" Raph panted.

"His energy levels are definitely one of life's greatest mysteries" Donnie responded automatically. Raph shook his head and helped Leo sit down on the cot before collapsing next to him. During the battle with the Shredder Leo had intercepted a blow meant for his red banded brother, thanks to Leo's skills and reactions the strike was not fatal but it did leave a large ugly gash in his side that was slowly oozing blood. Donnie extracted what he needed from the medical kit and started to gently address the large wound.

"My sons, what happened?" Master Splinter asked as he entered the lab.

"Shredder happened, the plan worked perfectly until bucket head showed up with a small army plus his new toy. I would most likely be in ICU or the morgue if Fearless here hadn't blocked that attack." Raph answered with a look in Leo's direction. There was gratitude in that look but also frustration at his brother, he hated it when Leo would jump in front of a killing blow and take it for them.

"Is Leo going to be ok Don?" Mikey asked from behind their sensei.

"He'll live Mikey, Shredders new gauntlet had some serrations on it that could have spelled major trouble if it had gone any deeper. Thankfully it's just a large flesh wound" Donnie replied as he cleaned the edges of the wound. Leo hissed with discomfort at the disinfectant but otherwise stayed quiet, his brothers new he was going over the plan in his head trying to find a flaw in it. Raph sighed and went to stand but fell back down beside Leo as the room swayed and his vision swam.

"You okay Raph?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, adrenaline wore off is all," Raph mumbled with his head in his hands as he tried to get rid of the dizzy spell. Master Splinter looked at his sons as Mikey went to try and help Raph, all of them were bruised, battered, and completely exhausted; including Mikey whose energy had finally reached its limit. Master Splinter stepped out of the lab saying he would make them all some tea to help them relax, as he walked towards the kitchen his hand dipped inside of his robe pulling out his shell cell. After going through the list of numbers on his speed dial he selected one and quickly called it.

"Hello my dear, I am sorry to bother you but my family requires your assistance." he said after the line picked up. There was no hesitation in the response and promise to arrive as soon as possible, "Thank you my dear, I hope you arrive safely." Feeling much better about the situation the aged rat started preparing the tea.

Ten minutes later the elevator announced another arrival in the lair. Splinter had just taken the tea off the stove when he heard the doors of the elevator open and he rushed in to the living room. Stepping into the living space was a petite young woman with tawny colored hair done in a braid and yellowish green eyes that glittered with worry.

"Annie, thank you for coming, did you have any trouble getting here?" Splinter said wrapping her five foot frame in a warm hug. Annie returned the hug gratefully before answering.

"No Master Splinter, everyone was in an unusually good mood and I was let off early. To be honest it had me a little worried." Annie replied, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"My sons completed their task but ran into Shredder on their way home. Leonardo has suffered a large wound but thankfully it is not life threatening and they are all beaten and exhausted." Splinter told as he went to go and retrieve the tea. Annie turned and headed towards the lab, Splinter noticed that she was not in her uniform this time. Instead she was wearing a green shirt with a golden dragon in a cherry blossom tree on it, wrangler jeans, and dark blue tennis shoes. He sighed with relief, this would mean that Leo would be more relaxed around her. The four turtles were in the lab still trying to get patched up from the fight but their heavy limbs were making that difficult.

"Ai-yah! You guys look like you lost a fight with a trash compactor!" all four green faces turned towards the lab doors where Annie stood with a worried expression. She took a brief second to look them all over before jumping to help Donnie.

"Annie? When did you get here?" Donnie asked in surprise as she sat down next him and started cleaning the small scrapes he had from taking a few falls.

"Just now, mind telling me what happened?" she asked softly being mindful to keep her movements gentle and nonthreatening until he relaxed, then she could be her normal self around him. She could feel Leo's eyes on her as she treated his brother.

"Well we were able to blow up the ship like you had said. Wish you could have seen the fireworks that went with it. Then Shred-Head showed up with his small army and you can guess what happened next." Mikey said with a tired sigh. Annie got up and retrieved her leather satchel that she left in the lair, she sat down next to Don again and pulled out a small container with a mint green paste in it. She dipped a rag in it and went to apply it to Donnie's bruises but a leaf green hand grabbed her wrist like a vice.

"What is that?" Leo growled softly.

"Take it easy bro, Annie is just trying to help she won't hurt Donnie. You should know that by now" Raph said in a tired voice. He was sitting hunched over with his arms on his knees, Annie had never seen the hot headed warrior look so tired before.

"It's a poultice that helps to heal bruising" Annie told the oldest turtle. Leo released her had but his gaze never wavered from her. Annie dabbed the poultice on Donnie's collection of bruises while he tided the last stitch on Leo's side, she had just stood up and moved to apply the poultice to Mikey when Donnie sighed heavily.

"Wow, that stuff works really good." Donnie said rolling his shoulder happily.

"Me next!" Mikey said pulling up a couple of chairs and gently placing Annie in one. He sat in the opposite chair and held out his arm, Annie smiled at him as she started rubbing the poultice into his bruises. "Oh wow, that feels amazing" Mikey sighed as Annie worked on his shoulders, "You should seriously start a career as a masseuses".

"Ok, Mikey quit hogging her." Raph said with a smile, "Leo needs his bruises taken care of".

"Nah uh, you first mister" Annie said sitting next to Raph, "Donnie is not quite done with Leo and you have yet to be cleaned up". Before Raph could protest Annie plopped down next to him and carefully dabbed the poultice on a large bruise that covered his left cheek. Raph grunted and started to pull away but the soothing affects of the poultice caused him to lean towards Annie and her ministrations. In almost no time at all the red banded turtle was half asleep and subconsciously leaning heavily on Annie. Donnie had just finished up with Leo and Annie wanted to treat his bruises next but Raph was making that a little tricky.

"Come here sleepy head" Mikey said with a smirk as he pulled Raph off of Annie who looked up shyly at the blue wearing leader. Leo caught her gaze and sighed, taking that as her cure Annie slid closer to him and started to rub the mint green paste into a large bruise on his right shoulder.

"How are they doing Annie?" Master Splinter asked as he enter the room with five steaming cups of tea and one cup of warm lemon water.

"Better I think, Donnie's stitch work has really improved so Leo will be back to normal in no time. Other than that they are all going to look like a bunch of camo covered teens" a groan came from the four turtles, "it's a hard truth guys, live with it". Splinter chuckled and moved to pass the tea to his sons.

"Um, Master Splinter before you give that to them I was wondering if I could add something to the tea?" Annie asked, Splinter gave her a curious look but nodded for her to continue, "I have a herb in my bag, it will help them sleep and keep them from getting stiff and sore plus there won't be any side effects like with other pain killers" Annie explained handing Splinter a vial full of powdered leaves. Splinter glanced at his sons and then nodded his consent, Annie quickly added the herbs to the tea then helped to pass it around. The tea was gratefully accepted by all four, surprisingly Raph actually finished his drawing a surprised but pleased look from Annie.

"Ok so it's not as bad as I say it is, most of the time" Raph growled with a playful.

"I have to admit this is really good sensei, but I don't remember you having raspberries in your blends of tea" Donnie remarked. Leo subtly glanced at Annie who was waving her hand horizontally by her throat in a clear sign of "cut him off quick!".

"This is one of Splinter's blends Donnie, he just does not make it that often" Leo said with a smile in his sensei's direction. Annie breathed softly in relief, the tea was a secret between her and Leo.

"Ok boys I hate to be the stick in the shell but you guys need to get into bed before they herbs kick in and I wind up dragging you all into your beds." Annie told them.

"Annie, you couldn't drag one of us out of this lab if gave you all day" Mikey laughed. His three older brothers chuckled softly in agreement.

"I know, which is why Leo and Raph are going to come with me so that I can get them into bed and spare them the humility of waking up curled up on the same cot with their arms around each other" Annie said puling the two turtles to their feet and taking each by the arm.

"How do you know that's what would happen" Raph scoffed as she lead them out of the room.

"Photo album page five, by the way Raph you look adorable at age five sucking your thumb while you sleep next to Leo who has his arms wrapped around you" Annie replied.

"That doesn't mean-".

"Forty-six which was taken three months ago after shredder nearly blew you two up, again you both look adorable like that" Annie gave them an innocent but very mischievous smile from in between them.

"If you even think about black mailing us" Leo growled softly as she lead them forward.

"Save the death threats and sweet talk for later Leo your father is standing in the door way watching you" Annie said with a smile. Both turtles immediately stiffened and glanced at each other as Annie lead them forward. Master Splinter was fond of Annie and anyone caught threatening her in a non-playful manner would be stuck doing the laundry for the next week. Annie finally got the two oldest in bed receiving muffled thanks from both as they drifted off, she headed for the lab to retrieve the two youngest. The lab was empty when Annie arrived and she figured that they had wandered off to bed on their own, this was true in Donnie's case as he was snoring softly in his bed. Annie found that a little odd as she didn't remember him as the one that snored in his sleep that was somebody else's job. On cue there was a loud chainsaw snore from Raph's room, followed by a giggle?

Annie walked quickly into the living room and found the source of the giggle, a grinning, slightly cross eyed Mikey sitting on the couch.

"Mikey, what are you doing out here?" Annie asked.

"I don't know, just felt like wandering around I guess" he giggled. Annie noticed right away he was beginning to act like most people on pain killers, the herbs she gave him would have the same effects just not the nasty side effects like nausea.

"Ok, how about we wander towards your bed?" Annie said with a patient smile as she helped Mikey to his feet. He nodded with a dreamy smile on his face and let her tow him in the direction of his room. Getting him there was less than easy, he kept staggering around like Captain Jack Sparrow after one too many rum bottles. Finally they entered his room and Annie discovered a new talent in juggling comic books, action figures, pizza boxes, and one very loopy turtle all at the same time. Once the path to his bed was cleared Mikey crawled obediently into bed with a content sigh, Annie gave a sigh of her own as she started to leave the room. A sea green hand that caught her by the wrist and drug her into bed had other ideas. Annie soon found herself wrapped up in a spare blanket and tucked against Mikey's plastron, the orange wearing ninja snuggled into her back and promptly fell asleep. Annie tried to escape for a brief moment but gave up, there was no getting out of the gentle iron grip. Rolling her eyes she drifted off to sleep with Klunk curling up by her stomach purring loudly wondering what the morning was going to be like.


	2. Chapter 2

Turtles Plus Pain Killers Equals Snuggles

Annie woke up the next morning to Mikey's beak buried in the back of her neck. Rolling her eyes she pulls herself into a sitting position, Mikey snuggled into her hip with a smile plastered onto his face. Annie was wondering how she was going to get out to go and make breakfast when Master Splinter walked into the room.

"Annie, do you mind me asking what happened?" Splinter asked with a smile on his wise face.

"Loopy here thought I was a teddy bear" Annie explained.

"I see, well I will help you get out of your predicament if you will make those delicious cinnamon rolls for breakfast" Annie agreed without hesitation and was soon out the door and in the kitchen. In less than a minute she had her apron on and her hair pinned up, soon the soft sounds of clinking kitchen utensils floated out of the kitchen. She had just put two trays of cinnamon rolls in the oven and was about to go set the table when she spotted Donnie leaning in the door way, he had the same loopy grin on his face as Mikey the night before, uh oh.

"Good morning Donnie" Annie said. Donnie's smile grew bigger and he walked over and enveloped her in a hug.

"Good morning" he said in a sing song voice. Annie hugged him back while wondering what Raph and Leo were going to be like, she concealed a shudder.

"Um, Donnie you can let me go now. I need to set the table" Annie said pulling out of the hug. Donnie released her from the hug but kept his hand on her shoulder and proceeded to follow and help her set the table. "Thanks for your help Donnie, you sit here while I go and get your brothers" Donnie whined and pulled her into another hug, "Donnie I will be right back!". This seemed to pacify the olive green turtle and she slipped away as quickly as she could. Annie arrived at Raph's door only to find it wide open and the room unoccupied, sighing she went to Leo's room and found herself starring at a giant lump in the center of the bed. A very loud snore and some muffled muttering clued her into who was under the blankets. Annie walked over to the bed and knelt down beside it, carefully she lifted up the covers just a little bit. The sight that greeted her practically screamed "Black Mail!", Leo and Raph were curled up into one big heap of green skin and shells with. Raph was draped over Leo's shell holding onto one of his arms, Leo was on his plastron with his head on one arm and holding onto Raph's hand. Smiling to herself Annie got up and almost reluctantly drew back the blankets, eliciting grunts of complaint.

"Come on you two, rise and shine!" Annie chirped. Raph groaned and buried his face in Leo's shoulder while Leo buried his face into the bed. "Wakey, wakey boys, breakfast is getting cold".

"I don't want to go to school, five more minutes Sensei" Raph muttered as he rolled on to his back still very out of it.

"Don't wanna do morning practice" Leo slurred. Annie nearly hit the floor that time, Leo not wanting to do practice? The world must be ending.

"Guys get up!" Annie said briskly shaking their shoulders. This resulted in Raph swatting her away and Leo wrapping his arms around her like she was a stuffed animal, he sighed happily and drifted off again. "Really? Again?" Annie groaned. Leo just smiled and snuggled closer, about that time Mikey's cat Klunk wandered into the room and decided it was time for the turtles to wake up. He jumped up on the bed and sank his claws into Raph's ankle. Raph flew off the bed with a shout causing Leo to follow suit wrapping Annie up in a protective hold while Raph adopted a fighting stance. This combined with all of the hugs and snuggles she was getting had Annie thinking that giving the turtles those pain killers was not such a good idea.

"Morning to you too!" Annie said somewhat muffled in Leo's protective grip.

"Annie?" they slurred, Raph relaxed his stance and Leo gently set her down.

"Yes, it's me. Now come on breakfast is getting cold" She took their hands and lead them out the door towards the dining room. The two turtles followed obediently and did not offer a single complaint as she helped them get to their seats, they did however wrap her up in spontaneous hugs as she helped them sit down. Master Splinter had managed to get Mikey to the table and sat him next to Donnie who was fiddling with a fork while his younger brother toyed with his bandana tails. Annie quickly dished out the food which was received with gentle enthusiasm instead of the usual rowdiness whenever she was at the lair. Once breakfast was done Annie started clear off the dishes, she reached for a plate only for an emerald green hand to scoop it and the pile in her arms out of her grip. Raph put the dishes in the sink then came over and wrapped Annie in a loose hug. She gave him a quizzical look as he nuzzled her forehead.

"Hi" he said with a smile that made Annie think of Mikey.

"Hi Raph" Annie said with a smile, "Shouldn't you be on the couch resting?" her answer was a nod as Raph rested his chin on her head. "Are you going to go back to the couch now?" this time he shook his head, "What do you want to do?". Annie asked. She had been trained on how to handle people after they had been given her herbs, so far Raph's answers to her questions were normal.

"Wanna practice in the dojo with ya" Except for that one.

"You what?" Annie asked in surprise.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Raph started directing her towards the dojo.

"Uh, no. Sorry Raph I have a lot of chores do and you need to rest" Annie said ducking out of his arms.

"Aw you work too much" Raph whined.

"And you sound like Mikey!" Annie told him. Raph giggled, that sent Annie's eye brows straight up, well that was different! Since when did Raph giggle? There was a soft chuckle from behind her, Annie spun around and saw Splinter watching with a twinkle in his onyx eyes.

"I think it would be fine for you to practice with Raphael, it would bring me some peace of mind knowing you had some more defense capabilities under your belt" the rat said kindly.

"Sensei, they are still too groggy to be moving around! I am still wondering how Raph got off the couch in the first place" Annie said giving the turtle a look.

"My dear, they are ninjas. It is going to take something a lot stronger than herbs to keep them off their feet, so far the only thing I know of that will do that is morphine" Splinter told her, "It will be fine for them to move around a bit and some light training won't hurt them or you". Annie was about to protest when Raph gently cover her mouth, bowed to his master and then in one move had her over his shoulder and ambled towards the dojo.

"Raph! Put me down!" Annie said punching his shoulder though her small fists stung about as much as a moth's wing.

"Remember my son, nothing to strenuous. Just some basic kata's and then you have the day off" Splinter called to his son.

"Not helping Sensei!" Annie yelled as they disappeared into the dojo. Raph set her down gently swaying a bit as he did so, he then took a step back and took the starting stance of a kata. When he look at her Annie sighed realizing he wanted her to follow, not being one to argue unless it was really important Annie mirrored his stance as best she could. Raph then flowed into another stance with Annie trying to mimic him, this continued for several minutes until Raph had to stop and catch his breath from laughing.

"What's so funny?" three curious voices asked. Annie turned and saw the three remaining turtles standing in the door way with relaxed groggy smiles on their faces.

"Apparently my kata's are highly amusing to your brother" Annie huffed. Raph giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Can we see?" Mikey asked. Annie started to protest but Raph took his stance and after a minute so did she. This time they barely made it through one kata before Raph was on the floor laughing along with Mikey and Donnie. Annie folded her arms over her chest in annoyance and was about to leave when a pair of leaf green arms caught her in yet another hug.

"Don't be mad Annie, you will get it with practice" Leo said. He bent down a bit to rest his chin on her shoulder and smile at her. Annie could not hold back a small jump of surprise or the blush that tinged her cheeks, granted he had pain killers in his system but seeing Leo this touchy feely was very new to her. He raised his head and nuzzled her forehead in a comforting fashion that Annie guessed was supposed to cheer her up, and it kind of did.

"Come on, let's try again" Leo guided her away from his brothers. He went back over to Raph and pulled him up off the floor then had him stand in front of Annie. "Ok, try and mimic Raph again".

"So that he can laugh at me again? No Way!" Annie said as Raph settled into his stance, this time Mikey and Donnie joined him and waited for Annie to follow.

"Please?" Leo said. Annie groaned, now she knew where Mikey learned that killer puppy dog pouty face from, with a resigned sigh she dropped into the stance. Leo's hands appeared and started gently adjusting her position. She was about to ask him what he was doing when Raph and his brothers moved into the next stance, Annie followed and this time Leo guided her into the correct form as she moved.

With Leo guiding her Annie made it through at least four kata's before Mikey cheered and scooped her up in a hug.

"You did it!" he gushed spinning her around and squeezing her tightly as he bounced around the room.

"Mikey you're going to crush me!" Annie laughed. Mikey shook his head and squeezed her again with a cheesy smile on his face, Annie just laughed and hugged him back. Technically she had Leo helping her but she did feel accomplished, Mikey's grin got even bigger when Annie hugged him back making her think that maybe all these hugs weren't so bad.

"My turn to hug Annie!" Donnie said suddenly. Annie just laughed as the image of the turtles lining up for their turn to give her a hug popped into her head.

"Nope! She is all mine" Mikey said sticking his tongue out. Donnie squawked in protest and jumped at his little brother who took off running with Annie laughing her head off.

"Get back here!" Annie looked over Mikey's shoulder and saw all three of his older brothers chasing after them with goofy grins on their faces. Mikey turned to see if anyone was following him and let out a surprised squeak as his brothers tackled him to the floor. Amazingly Annie was not crushed under the four turtles, somehow she got sandwiched protectively in the middle as they wrestled with each other and avoided jostling her.

"Ack! Guys I am getting turtle squished!" Annie laughed. This merely caused the four of them to laugh with her but they made no move to let her go as they all now had their arms around her. "I'm not getting away from you today am I?".

"Nope!" was the cheery chorus. Annie could only smile at the collection of loopy grins surrounding her, sighing she allowed herself to relax completely and rested against Leo's plastron. Donnie and Mikey shifted their positions so that they could lay their heads on her outstretched legs while Raph twisted a bit so that his head was on her left shoulder, Leo smiled in a content fashion as he looped his arm around her slim shoulders and rested his chin on her head.

"Comfy?" Annie asked with a small laugh. All of the turtles nodded their heads as their eye's started to drift shut, Annie had a feeling that nap time was on its way.

"Hey Annie, what kind of movies do you like?" Mikey asked with a yawn.

"I like all kinds except for horror and slasher films, and I am not too big on chick flicks either" Annie replied. She was surprised to find herself getting a little drowsy.

"Got any specific favorites?" Donnie asked softly as he drifted off. He had reached up and caught her hand in his, Mikey had wrapped his arms around her legs and Raph had her other hand while Leo got the rest of her. Things were turning into another snuggle fest.

"Um, Avengers, Thor, Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, Star Wars, Captain America, Pirates of the Caribbean, Forbidden Kingdom. Stuff like that" Annie yawned.

"You have good taste in movies" Leo murmured nuzzling her head.

"Movie night tonight," Raph muttered before succumbing to sleep.

"All in favor?" Mikey slurred. Four green hands plus Annie's pale one enclosed in Raph's hand rose up ever so slightly, "I'll make popcorn". With that Mikey was out followed by Donnie and Raph, Annie smiled and wondered if she could slip out before they woke up. She was not sure if it was safe for her to stay with the turtles if the man she worked for came looking for her.

"And you are not allowed to leave this time" Leo said with a soft growl in his voice. Annie curse softly, of course he was still up!

"I might have to Leo it's not safe for me to stay here considering I work for-" Leo's hand over her mouth silenced Annie in a gentle but firm manner.

"You're staying and that's that" Leo told her. Annie rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement, Leo must have been waiting for that because promptly fell asleep rolling onto his side causing Annie to shift so that she was not dragged down with him but still allow his arm around her. Shortly after Leo fell asleep Raph's rumbling snores filled the dojo, loud as they were the snores coupled with Leo's deep breathing and Mikey and Donnie's muttering while they slept provided a soothing lullaby to Annie. In a few minutes she to fell asleep snuggled against the turtles, maybe giving them those herbs was not such a bad idea. After all who would pass up some much needed hugs and snuggle time plus a movie night with guaranteed snuggles? Too bad the herbs would wear off by the next morning.


End file.
